(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacturing of high performance, high current, low power, and/or low voltage Integrated Circuit (IC's), and, more specifically, to methods of creating high performance, high current, low power, and/or low voltage electrical components on the surface of a semiconductor substrate.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The continued emphasis in the semiconductor technology is to create improved performance semiconductor devices at competitive prices. This emphasis over the years has resulted in extreme miniaturization of semiconductor devices, made possible by continued advances of semiconductor processes and materials in combination with new and sophisticated device designs. Most of the semiconductor devices that are at this time being created are aimed at processing digital data. There are however also numerous semiconductor designs that are aimed at incorporating analog functions into devices that simultaneously process digital and analog data, or devices that can be used for the processing of only analog data. One of the major challenges in the creation of analog processing circuitry (using digital processing procedures and equipment) is that a number of the components that are used for analog circuitry are large in size and are therefore not readily integrated into devices that typically have feature sizes that approach the sub-micron range. The main components that offer a challenge in this respect are capacitors and inductors, since both these components are, for typical analog processing circuits, of considerable size.
When the dimensions of Integrated Circuits are scaled down, the cost per die is decreased while some aspects of performance are improved. The metal connections which connect the Integrated Circuit to other circuit or system components become of relative more importance and have, with the further miniaturization of the IC, an increasingly negative impact on circuit performance. The parasitic capacitance and resistance of the metal interconnections increase, which degrades the chip performance significantly. Of most concern in this respect is the voltage drop along the power and ground buses and the RC delay of the critical signal paths. Attempts to reduce the resistance by using wider metal lines result in higher capacitance of these wires.
Since the 1960's, sputtered aluminum has become a main stream IC interconnection metal material. The aluminum film is sputtered covering the whole wafer, and then the metal is patterned using photolithography methods and dry and/or wet etching. It is technically difficult and economically expensive to create thicker than 2 μm aluminum metal lines due to the cost and stress concerns of blanket sputtering. About 1995, damascene copper metal became an alternative for IC metal interconnection. In damascene copper, the insulator is patterned and copper metal lines are formed within the insulator openings by blanket electroplating copper and chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) to remove the unwanted copper. Electroplating the whole wafer with thick metal creates large stress and carries a very high material (metal) cost. Furthermore, the thickness of damascene copper is usually defined by the insulator thickness, typically chemical vapor deposited (CVD) oxides, which does not offer the desired thickness due to stress and cost concerns. Again it is also technically difficult and economically expensive to create thicker than 2 μm copper lines.
Current techniques for building an inductor on the surface of a semiconductor substrate use fine-line techniques whereby the inductor is created under a layer of passivation. The current fine-line techniques, either using sputtered aluminum or damascene copper, cannot provide inductors with a high quality factor due to the high resistance of fine-line metals. The resistance of the metal traces used to form the inductor coils will consume electrical energy. In addition, the fine-line techniques further imply close physical proximity between the created inductor and the surface of the substrate over which the inductor has been created (typically less than 10 μm), resulting in high electromagnetic losses in the silicon substrate which in turn further results in reducing the Q value of the inductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,403 (Nakanishi) shows a method of forming wiring connections both inside and outside (in a wiring substrate over the chip) for a logic circuit depending on the length of the wire connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,006 (Gehman, Jr. et al.) shows a structure with an insulating layer between the integrated circuit (IC) and the wiring substrate. A distribution lead connects the bonding pads of the IC to the bonding pads of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,907 (Jacobs) discloses an extended integration semiconductor structure that allows manufacturers to integrate circuitry beyond the chip boundaries by forming a thin film multi-layer wiring decal on the support substrate and over the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,461 (Volfson et al.) teaches a multi layer interconnect structure of alternating polyimide (dielectric) and metal layers over an IC in a TAB structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,767 (Wenzel et al.) teaches a method for reducing RC delay by a PBGA that separates multiple metal layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,764 (Fulcher) shows a flip chip substrate that reduces RC delay by separating the power and I/O traces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,102 (Alford et al.) shows a helix inductor using two metal layers connected by vias.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,967 (Sundaram et al.) discloses a helix inductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,680 (Ling) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,990 (Burghartz et al.) show other helix inductor designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,442 to M. S. Lin et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,916 to M. S. Lin, add, in a post passivation processing sequence, a thick layer of dielectric over a layer of passivation and layers of wide and thick metal lines on top of the thick layer of dielectric.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/445,558, 10/445,559, and 10/445,560 apply the post-passivation process of U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,916 in addition to creating high quality electrical components, such as an inductor, a capacitor or a resistor, on a layer of passivation or on the surface of a thick layer of dielectric.